


Run Rampant (HuskerDust)

by SeductiveFishy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), hangel, how did I get here, huskerdust, maybe overlord au, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveFishy/pseuds/SeductiveFishy
Summary: Angel has been working longer hours than normal, and it's taking a physical toll on his body. Husk can't help but worry.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read the tags and warnings on this fic. It's dark, angsty, and there are a lot of triggering topics. I will update tags as the fic continues.

Husk peered over the bar. Across the lobby were Vaggie, Charlie, Alastor and Angel, chatting quietly in front of the fireplace. Charlie and Vaggie were cuddled up to each other on the couch while Alastor relaxed in a large armchair, legs neatly crossed. Angel on the other hand was laying on his stomach in front of the fireplace, warming himself. He held his chin propped in his arms, while his lower set of arms were extended in front of him, holding his phone and texting while kicking his feet back and forth in the air.

Angel had been working back-to-back doubles at the studio lately, and Husk wasn’t sure how Angel was even functioning at this point. When the arachnid did visit the hotel, it was only for a few hours at a time, and all he seemed to do was sleep.

Husk couldn’t help eye over his boyfriend. Angel was already thin, but lately had been looking frailer than ever. Remembering the conversation-turned-argument from weeks prior caused Husk to involuntarily snarl.

...

_After waiting all evening Husk had finally got Angel away from the rest of the hotel’s inhabitants, cornering him in the arachnid’s bedroom. Slamming the door behind the two, the cat demon grabbed onto the spider’s shoulders, staring into his mismatched eyes._

_"Angel when are you going to take a break. You’re overworking yourself! You need to rest and eat an actual meal."_

_Angel knocked Husks hands away, walking into his private bathroom._

_"Babe, relax! Besides, I don’t really have a choice. When boss man calls, I have to come runnin'. And don’t worry, I had a coffee this mornin!’"_

_"That’s not a fucking meal. Angel I get you’re in a contract with that piece of shit, but he has to give you time away. He can’t honestly expect you to work this much! You’re killing yourself!"_

_Husk had been approaching the bathroom door, but a fuming Angel came storming back out before Husk could enter._

_"You know what, babe? I DON’T think you get it. What Val wants - he gets. Whether it’s me on set, me on a corner, me on a pole or me in his FUCKING bed." Angels voice rose as he spoke to the point he was nearly screaming._

_Husk winced at those last words. Though he and Angel had grown close over the last few months, there were some things about Angel’s past and line of work he never talked about._

_"No. You know what. I guess I don’t get it. I don’t get you," were Husks parting words. His tail was twitching out of anger and adrenaline. He turned and made his way back to Angel’s bedroom door, slamming it as he exited._

...

The longer Husk stared at his lover’s lithe frame the more he could feel the anger bubbling in his stomach. He picked up the large liquor bottle from the counter, chugging it. He hadn’t spoke with Angel since the argument.

Because of his heavier work schedule the spider demon only returned to the hotel every few nights. When he did, words were never exchanged. Husk would barely glance in Angel's direction before going back to drinking or scrolling through his phone. These were the same nights that Angel would stumble into the hotel foyer, drugged out of his mind wearing his work clothes (if you could call them clothes) and fur lined coat.

As much as he wanted it to, drinking was not helping his foul mood. He finished off the bottle he had been chugging, and chucked it into the trash. Stepping around the side of the bar, Husk took one last glance towards his boyfriend before heading for the staircase to retreat to his room. This time, however, as Husk looked at Angel, he was looking back.

There was a single second the two had made eye contact, and in that moment guilt overwhelmed Husk. The spider demon looked miserable. Large bags marred his eyes, causing his smaller six eyes to appear swollen shut. His eyes were dark. Their normal glow completely absent.

The demon cat sighed and shook his head as he made his way up the stairs to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming out of a deep sleep, Husk slowly opened his eyes, attempting to adjust. Being a cat, he normally did not have issues seeing in low light. The bottles of liquor he had consumed before sleeping weren’t helping that, though. Looking towards the windows he could see it was still dark outside. The only light coming in through the curtains was the faint glow of the pentagram in the sky.

It was then Husk noticed he couldn’t move.

Realizing there was pressure on his chest, he looked down. Nestled against him and wrapped in his wing was none other than Angel - sleeping peacefully in his boxers, four arms wrapped around Husks neck and waist.

The feline wasn’t sure whether to scoff or smile that his boyfriend had come to his room. However, he seemed to be leaning towards the latter. Looking over the spider’s body he noticed just how much his work had taken a toll on him. The spider ribs were visible and his spine protruded against Husks claws. In the glow of the moonlight, the swollen bags under Angels eyes looked more prominent. His six smaller eyes were nearly unrecognizable from being smashed shut.

Husk ran his free hand through Angels hair. How was it possible someone who looked so sickly could still radiate such beauty? After pushing the spiders mop of hair back he gently stroked his cheek, tilting his head back to kiss him. The fur of Angels cheek was damp, and Husk wondered just how long the spider had been there before falling asleep.

“Damn pain in my ass.” Husk muttered. “I hope you know I fucking love you.”

“How ya gonna say that when I’m sleeping,” Angel whispered back, his voice cracking. Husks body tensed. He hasn’t realized his lover had woken up.

“Fuck, kid. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.” Husk softly responded, pulling Angel closer against him and adjusting himself. Though he would never admit it, he had missed holding the other like this.

“No, no don’t act like you didn’t just say that-“ Angel tried interjecting, just to have a claw pressed over his lips.

“Go to sleep kid. You need it.” Husk muttered back.

Though dejected and irritated, Angel was exhausted. Even as he laid there, eyes closed, talking with his lover, he couldn’t help but feel sleep embracing him. He decided not to argue, and instead snuggled further into his embrace. It only took moments for the cat's steady heartbeat to lull the spider back to sleep.

...

Husk could feel Angel's shoulders slump after just a couple minutes. While he was relieved the spider had fallen back asleep, Husk's thoughts were all over the place. He was still curious why Angel had been crying. He would have to ask him that in the morning, assuming he was still in the hotel. In addition to his curiousness, the cat was panicking – Angel had heard him. Though he hadn’t lied, he didn’t feel the time or setting was appropriate for things like that to be said. Not to mention the fact that it had been years since Husk had felt anything like what he felt for Angel. To the point where he thought he had lost the ability to love years ago – when he was living.

Sleeping was not an option. With the panic caused adrenaline running through Husk, as well as a billion different questions he wanted to ask Angel, he found himself instead staring at the ceiling as he held the thin frame of the spider, occasionally running a hand up and down his back.

Rubbing Angel’s back only proved the fact that Angel had been losing more and more weight. Not only was Husk able to completely wrap his hand around Angel’s waist, but his protruding spine was sharp. He also noticed how much thinner Angel’s already petite arms were, complete with his wrist bones jutting out ever so slightly.

‘There’s no way they want him thinner, right? Why would they want their star to be so thin they become sickly? For fucks sake, he was fine before!’ he thought. Husk turned away from his lover, attempting to suppress the rage that was building in him. Taking deep breaths, he attempted to focus himself on something besides the frail being in his arms.

His phone.

The neon pink hellphone had small charms hanging off the side of it, catching the moonlight that was shining through the window. The moment Husk saw the charms he knew exactly what they were connected to.

‘If he knew I was considering this, he would be furious,’ the cat demon thought. He felt guilty that he was planning on going through the phone. However, the argument they had more than a week prior ran through his head. Over the last few days, he had been thinking more and more about what Angel had said. It hurt him; he didn’t want to think it was true.

_"me in his FUCKING bed."_

Husk understood Angel had signed a contract with the moth demon. He knew he worked for him, and it required video shoots, photo shoots, pole dancing at the club and the occasional ‘encounter’ with a john. How much did Valentino put his employees through? What more happened behind the scenes? Though Angel flirted heavily, and occasionally sent Husk pictures and videos from his shoots, he did not like speaking about his work.

‘I’m such a fuckin idiot,’ Husk thought. He snatched the phone off the table, clicking the power button on the side.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the phone had turned on, the screen lit up. Husk thought he may have to fiddle around guessing a passcode, but to his surprise there wasn’t one. The first app to appear on the screen was Angel’s calendar. It was littered with work schedules at the studios, schedules for the night club, client meeting times with johns, and more.

The screen was so busy, different highlighted colors everywhere illuminating where Angel needed to be on certain dates at certain times. Husk was pissed, to say the least. He was baffled at the true extent of how frequently Valentino had Angel working. With a swipe of his claw, he closed the calendar. After searching for a moment, he found what he had been looking for.

Opening the text app, the cat demon was surprised as to how many messages the spider demon had. There were messages from anonymous numbers, numbers that had no name assigned to them, numbers Angel had saved to his phone with simple names for the clients he frequented, and more. Husk found his own texts to Angel in the phone, his name saved as “Husky”. He continued scrolling through the phone until he saw the one he was looking for. “Daddy”. Husk growled at the name. Opening the texts, the unread messages alert disappeared from the screen.

So many emotions were running through Husk. Hurt, denial, betrayal, fury, and more. He scrolled through the texts, curious to see what Valentino was to Angel.

**Monday, 3:58 pm, Daddy: You work the club tonight. 10. Don’t be late.**

**3:58 pm, Angel: Yes Daddy, I’ll be there.**

**Tuesday, 2:02 am, Daddy: Good work tonight, Angelcakes. Meet me back at the studio. My room.**

**2:03 am, Angel: Yes Daddy.**

**6:05 am, Daddy: You still felt heavy last night. Watch. Your. Weight. And don’t forget the shoot you have this morning followed by your clients.**

**6:06 am, Angel: Sorry, Daddy. I’ll watch what I eat. I got all the info on the johns.**

**10:06 pm, Daddy: Where are you? You get paid? Come home.**

**10:15 pm, Angel: Getting dressed. I’m coming Daddy.**

**Wednesday, 7:10 am, Daddy: You’re late for your shoot and you’re not in your room. Where the hell are you?**

**7:11 am, Angel: Sorry, Daddy. I’m walking in the door.**

**8:08 pm, Daddy: Come home. I want you.**

**9:00 pm, Daddy: Where the hell are you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. The next couple will be juicy tho!

The texts had ended just a few hours prior, at 9 pm. The anger that had been bubbling in Husk’s stomach was nearly spilling over. He wanted to hit something, fight someone. How was it possible that the submissive Angel who was sending these text messages, was the same happy, charismatic, flirtatious one the cat demon had grown to love?  
  
All Husk felt was anger. He had hoped that by snooping he may be able to find some sort of information out on what Angel’s job was like with Valentino. Instead he just had more questions, and a heart-wrenching assumption.  
  
Husk sighed. There was no chance in going back to sleep now. Working carefully so as not to tear his wing, Husk carefully removed the four arms from around his body while leaning up, retracting his wing out from under the sleeping arachnid. Angel’s limp body rolled to the side and Husk sighed, glad he hadn’t woke the spider again. Laying in bed in nothing but his boxers, Husk could truly see his lover’s body.  
It hadn’t caught his attention as Angel laid in front of the fireplace earlier in the day, however now, multiple markings caught the cat’s eye.  
  
Bruises littered his inner thighs and partially healed scratches ran down his back. Husk was sure being in this line of work, it was normal to have bruises and scratches like these. The spider and cat demons had been intimate plenty of times, though, and Husk didn’t remember causing damage like this to his partner – ever. He couldn’t help but continue thinking about Valentino and the broken soul of the man he loved, lying in front of him.  
  
Husk stood from the bed, charging towards the doors that led to hid balcony. Throwing the doors open, the cat demon ignored the freezing cold that engulfed him. Shutting the doors behind him Husk turned to the railing. He swiftly hopped atop the cold rebar before jumping, allowing his wings to take him away from the hotel and all the troubles that had came with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Slightly NSFW scenes, slightly triggering topics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read!
> 
> Notes: In this AU, Anthony died in 1949, whereas Val died in 1976. They meet in 1979 and quickly become romantic. Nearly a decade passes and they're official, until Val realizes he misses the power that came with living. Over time, through murders and swindling souls, Val becomes an Overlord. Anthony has been helping him achieve this status by being his right hand man, utilizing his gun skills. Val becomes more and more power hungry, and ends up lying, hiding, and cheating on Anthony. Once the Porn Studios are in full swing Val propositions Anthony to be his business partner, being the star of their productions. Hurt, and knowing all Val has already put him through, Angel declines. Dejected, Val comes up with a plan to get back at Anthony. In a moment of passion, Val offers a deal. Anthony eagerly agrees - only to end up selling his soul over to the moth demon. He must comply with Val's wishes, or risk being erased. Thus, a star is born: Angel Dust.
> 
> Also it hasn’t been said yet but Angel is only comfortable letting Husk and Val see his feet. That’ll come up in the future!!

_Rinsing the soap from his body, the spider demon jumped slightly as he heard his phone ding. Angel scoffed._

**_Monday, 3:58 pm, Daddy: You work the club tonight. 10. Don’t be late._ **

_Stepping out of the shower, he picked up his hellphone from the small sink ledge. “After nearly thirty years, this pompous asshole still thinks I don’t know what I’m doing? Seriously?” Angel thought aloud. Not wanting to anger the moth demon, he sent back a quick response to let him know he understood._

**_3:58 pm, Angel: Yes Daddy, I’ll be there._ **

_After quickly toweling his hair off he threw the cloth down. Across the room was a pile of clothes that had been hastily taken off a couple hours prior. Fumbling through the material, Angel found the wallet he had been looking for. He took the thick wad of cash that was within and tossed the wallet back down. The spider demon quickly put his tall boots on along with his black pencil skirt before throwing his fur lined coat over himself, leaving the motel room._

_Angel had been hoping to return to the Happy Hotel after his client, but Valentino had been keeping closer ties on Angel’s location as of late. This bewildered the spider demon. Typically, the moth demon didn’t care where or what Angel was doing so long as it did not interfere with his job. However, over the last few weeks Valentino had begun acting odd. It felt as if he were keeping tabs on Angel’s every movement._

_Angel would respond to Val’s prying. There was no use getting punished for withholding information from the pimp. He would always respond with where he had been or with who. And in the occasional situation Val asked who Angel had been sleeping with, he would always give up the john’s name, typically followed by handing cash to the moth. The spider assumed the moth had grown clingy because he had been visiting the Happy Hotel. Though what chance was there that redemption was even an option to sinners? Angel certainly felt he would not be redeemed, not with the drugs he often took while working – and the type of work he did._

_The rest of Angels evening up to working the club was uneventful. He was thrilled he hadn’t seen his pimp when he returned to the studios and was able to eat something small before collapsing on the chaise lounge in his dressing room. His alarm woke him up before he was set to start his routine. Angel quickly brushed his hair out, adding different creams and sprays to his hair and face. Once his hair was up to his standards and his makeup had set, Angel stripped himself of the clothes he had been wearing since his encounter with his client earlier in the day. For tonight’s routine at the club, he opted to wear a neon pink latex skirt with matching pink boots. He pulled on four uncomfortable pink gloves to complete the look._

_Looking in the mirror, he felt proud with his work. The tiredness in his eyes was perfectly hidden by the makeup and his eyeshadow looked stunning, not to mention he always felt better wearing so much pink. Angel got up from his vanity, throwing a lace duster over his shoulders before leaving his dressing room. Taking the elevator to the ground level, the spider slipped in the limo that had been waiting for him to escort him to the strip club._

_…_

_Angel’s shift had ended at 2 am, and without missing a beat Valentino had made point to message him. Angel had barely sat down at his vanity when his phone went off. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he read the text._

**_Tuesday, 2:02 am, Daddy: Good work tonight, Angelcakes. Meet me back at the studio. My room._ **

_‘Are you fuckin kiddin me… What the hell did I do this time.’_

**_2:03 am, Angel: Yes Daddy._ **

_Angel growled under his breath. He was sure his boss was mad at him for something, the sweetness in the moth’s words was usually poison laced. After arriving back at the studio, the spider quickly showered, throwing a tight pink sweater on with black leggings. Angel didn’t bother to put his makeup back on or fluff out his hair and chest. He wasn’t interested in what his boss was about to say or do to him. He just wanted it to be over with already._

_\--------_

_Valentino’s office sat at the top floor of the Porn Studios building. It was a massive round room with a large desk, a bar, numerous couches and a fireplace, as well as a secluded bedroom off to the side. Angel anxiously rode in the elevator, twiddling his fingers around the fur of his coat’s wrist. When the elevator bell dinged and the doors opened, the spider demon was hesitant to get off the lift._

_Taking a deep breath, Angel left the elevator, striding to the double doors that he feared. He knew who was on the other side waiting for him._

_Angel softly turned the door handle, slipping through and shutting it behind him with a ‘click’. The room was dim, the only lights on were those above the bar and red lights that ran the length of the circular room’s ceiling along with the faint glow from the sky’s pentagram. Angel glanced around the room, searching for his boss. Looking towards the seating area, he noticed the fireplace was lit, and on a couch next to it, with a wine glass in his hand was Valentino. He was relaxed, leaning into the back of the couch with his legs neatly crossed. He wore neat black slacks, a white dress shirt and a black vest. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned at the top, exposing his toned chest. ‘At least he looks like he’s in an okay mood…’ Angel thought. Striding over to his boss, Angel slipped his coat off and laid it across the back of the couch across from the moth. The fire illuminated Angel’s face, and Valentino raised a curious brow to the spider. Angel’s mop of hair was brushed off to one of his shoulders. Allowing it to air dry caused it to curl._

_‘Val… You wanted to see me? Did I do something?’ Angel whispered, barely able to hold eye contact. Valentino stood, throwing back the rest of the wine in his glass and setting it down on the coffee table. With a quick stride he was in front of Angel and raised his hand. Angel reactively flinched, holding his head down and raising his two upper arms. Only instead of a smack, he was surprised to feel Valentino’s hand cupping his cheek. All eight eyes darted up to Valentino’s, glowing with confusion._

_‘No, sugar. You’ve been working so hard lately, I thought it was only right to treat you.’ The look of confusion never left Angel’s face. Treat him? Valentino handed him a glass of wine as well as a tightly knotted small, white bag. ‘Boss... this is fa me? This ain’t laced with something, right? You gonna drug me up n pimp me out?’ Angel rolled the small bag between his fingers, eyeing his boss and slowly taking a sip of the dark red wine he held in his other hand. He had unconsciously crossed his lower set of arms, hugging his sides._

_‘Not tonight, Angel. Like I said, I thought I would treat you.’ The moth demon stated, coldly. The moth turned back to face Angel and plopped back down on the couch; arms outstretched. Val patted the cushion next to him, beckoning Angel to come sit. The spider hesitantly approached the couch, sitting in the area the hand patted. Angel leaned forward on his elbows, tearing a small hole in the baggie, pouring its contents out on the glass top coffee table. Angel hadn’t come prepared to cut PCP, however it would seem Val knew Angel wouldn’t be able to help himself. As Angel turned to face his boss, he saw Val had already pulled a blade out, passing it to him without a word. Val then turned, picking up the open wine bottle from the table, drinking straight from it._

_As Angel neatly prepared himself a line, he suddenly understood why his boss had asked him to come. These encounters were becoming more and more frequent. A year ago, you would have thought the two were simply boss and employee. But Valentino’s clinginess over the last few months included some other ‘needs’. Needs that Angel was reluctant to give in to considering his secret relationship with a certain feline._

_Rolling a dollar between his claws, Angel inhaled the long line of dust. He reeled back against the couch, tossing away the dollar and rubbing his eyes. God he was exhausted. As Angel waited for the drug to hit him, Val had finished the bottle of wine and lit a cigarette. Angel hated the smell of the red-smoked cigarettes the moth always had. They made him queasy and paranoid. He had forgot he was still holding onto a glass of wine in his lower hands and attempted to ignore the horrid smoke by sipping the drink._

_After a few short minutes Angel rubbed his eyes once more. His vision was becoming blurry, his worries beginning to melt away. Valentino took notice of Angel’s motions and seeing his eyes dilate gave away that the drugs had hit the spider hard. The taller of the two took the wine glass out of the shorter’s hands, setting it on the coffee table. He then took his time to push the spider back, to where he was laying down against the couch cushions._

_Angel looked up at Val, who had now slipped between the spider’s legs. The moth demon grabbed the wrists of Angels upper arms, pinning them above his head firmly. Angel’s second set of arms were lightly holding onto Val’s thighs. “Why do you keep doing this,” Angel muttered, looking into the glowing eyes above him. “you haven’t wanted me in years and now it’s like you can’t get enough. You treat me like shit until you want something.” Valentino raised an eyebrow, confused, before grinning and leaning down to place kisses along the spider’s neck._

_“I don’t think I really need a reason, ya cocky shit… I own you.” The moth growled between kisses. While still holding the smaller’s hands above his head, he used his lower set of arms to push the tight pink sweater up, raking his hands through the deflated, wavy fluff. “You’re gorgeous like this, you know... Just like when we met.” The moth whispered; lust filled eyes looking over Angel’s body before capturing him in a heated kiss._

_Angel unconsciously bucked at the hands raking through his fur, the kiss only adding to the heat he was feeling. There was a time where he loved this man and being in this position only caused all the years of suppressed pain to come rushing back – as it did each time Val did this. Though as much as he hated the man hovering above him, pressing into his groin, he couldn’t stop kissing him back. The drugs certainly weren’t helping with things._

_Angel gasped as he felt hands shimmying down his leggings. His thoughts had run rampant, thinking of their past and Husk, and hadn’t realized Val was no longer pulling the fluff on his chest. Val parted their kiss, a single strand of saliva briefly holding them together before snapping. He leaned back on the couch, looking down at the breathless spider’s body._

_“God. I love when you get this excited to see me. I knew you missed this.” In a swift motion Valentino was pulling Angel’s leggings down, ripping them off along with his boots. He threw the clothes to the floor and went to begin unbuttoning his own shirt, but found Angel’s four hands already there, hastily ripping the shirts open and ignoring the buttons all together._

_A deep growl rose from the moth’s throat. Val’s grin spread across his face at the sight of the thin figure below him. Angel’s hooded, lust filled eyes looking back up to the moth. Val pulled the vest and white dress shirt from his shoulders. In a quick change of position, he grabbed onto Angel’s hips, hoisting him up and onto his lap. The spider lifted his four arms, pulling the pink sweater over his head and throwing it along with the other clothes. Wrapping his claws through Angel’s curled hair, Valentino pulled the spider into another heated kiss…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Angel woke in the morning to the sound of his phone. Opening his eyes, he could tell he was still on Valentino’s couch. Leaning up he brought a hand to his eyes. ‘Wonderful, a migraine,’ he thought. Looking around the penthouse, Angel saw he was alone. All the lights were off and the red light from Hell's sky poured through the windows. Wincing, Angel pushed himself up to stand. Though he couldn’t see it, he could feel the burning scratch marks down his back. He grabbed his clothes and slowly began dressing himself, being careful to nurse the areas that ached._

_Angel grabbed his phone from the coffee table. Seeing the remnants of the bag of PCP caused his stomach to churn. He had been doing so well at staying away from the harder stuff and had tried weening himself to pain pills and occasionally coke. He was ashamed he had given in so easily the night prior. Husk would surely be disappointed. Attempting to flush the thoughts swirling in his head, he directed his attention back to the phone in his hand. The spider demon had a feeling he knew who was texting him so early, and clicked the phone on, navigating to his messages._

**_6:05 am_ ** **_, Daddy: You still felt heavy last night. Watch. Your. Weight. And don’t forget the shoot you have this morning followed by your clients._ **

_‘Of course. Fuckin asshole. How the hell would you know if I was heavy when I was the one doing all the work.’ He muttered under his breath._

**_6:06 am_ ** **_, Angel: Sorry, Daddy. I’ll watch what I eat. I got all the info on the johns._ **

_Weeks ago, Val had mentioned Angel’s thighs were getting larger. Though Angel saw no issue with that, Val had made a point to go out of his way to send subliminal hints that Angel needed to shed a couple pounds. Angel sighed, throwing his coat over his shoulders to hide his wrinkled clothes. He made his way to the elevator, calling it and riding it to the floor his dressing room was on. With large strides he made his way from the elevator to his door, quickly slipping inside and rushing to the bathroom._

_Angel wasn’t too upset for today’s schedule. The shoot this morning was just photos for a magazine, which meant he got to leave his clothes on. Later in the day he had a few clients to meet as well. About an hour later, Angel had fixed his hair and makeup to fit the photoshoot’s theme, putting on a simple t-shirt and shorts to wear to the set. He popped a few small morphine tablets and grabbed the multitude of dress bags Val had hung on a hook in his room. Angel made his way to the elevators, heading to the floor the shoot was being held on._

_Walking into the set, Angel was pleased to see his boss was not there. His smile dropped slightly however, as he saw his bosses right hand man sitting in a director’s chair off to the side of the room. The TV demon was looking him over, a disgusted look plastered to his screen. Angel rolled his eyes. He was not excited to have to interact with Vox – especially after what had occurred the night prior. Not wanting the demon to sense his frustration Angel cleared his throat, forcing a smile back to his face. “Alright mista director~,” Angel cooed flirtatiously, “What do you want me in first?”_

_Vox scoffed at the bags being waved in his face. “Val wants you in the red one. Hurry up.”_

_..._

_The photoshoot had gone smoothly. They had started around nine in the morning and finished right_ _at noon_ _._ _Angel stood behind the changing screen in the corner of the set, stripping off the last of the outfits. The shirtless spider slipped his baggy shorts up his thighs before he realized he was no longer alone. Vox alerted his presence by clearing his throat as he rounded the edge of the screen. “Alright, kid. I’m sending these to Val first and I’ll send you co– JESUS CHRIST.”_

_Angel was used to Vox bothering him about shoot details, but at Vox’s loud outburst, Angel jumped. Whipping his head around, the spider demon looked to the TV. Vox’s eyes were open wide, staring at the spider’s back. Angel had forgotten the searing scratches on his back thanks to the morphine he had taken. He turned quickly to hide his back from the demon_ _. His attempt at being modest was no use. Vox’s eyes darted down, and Angel’s followed. Peeking from under the material of his loose shorts were deep purple bruises on his thighs. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice them that morning._

_‘Fuck.’ He thought, looking back up to the TV. Vox’s expression had turned blank, a thin frown on his face. “You know what, kid. We’ll talk later.” Was all Vox said before turning on his heel and storming away._

_Angel quickly pulled his t-shirt on. Leaving the jumbled pile of clothes from the shoot behind, he grabbed his phone and rushed to the exit, heading back to his room. Angel knew how possessive Vox was of their boss. If he had any suspicions Valentino had been sleeping with Angel, they were verified now. The TV demon had eyes throughout the studios and was sure he had known about Angel staying the night in Valentino’s office not only last night – but multiple times through the last few months._

_..._

_The rest of the day passed relatively quickly for Angel. Of his three clients, one canceled and one was turned off at the sight of the arachnids bruised body, sending him away. The third and last client of the evening was more than happy to see the spider though, regardless of his injuries. There were many places the spider demon would have rather been, but at the end of the night he knew he would need to turn in some sort of income to Valentino in order to avoid his wrath._

_Angel was moaning hard into a pillow of the shoddy motel he was in when he heard his phone go off from his jacket pocket on the other side of the room. He reactively lifted his head from the pillow to look towards the sound before his face was slammed back down by the john ramming him from behind._

_“You can get up when I fucking say you can, slut,” the demon snarled. Angel growled, wrapping his hands in the sheets to keep himself from reaching back and killing the owl demon. “You’re lucky...._ _I like... you... Travis,” Angel gasped out between thrusts. He kept his eyes closed tight waiting for the demon to finish so he could slip away._ _Angel’s wish came true, and after just a few minutes longer the owl slammed into Angel, climaxing. Travis took a moment to regain his breath before pulling away from Angel, flopping down on the mattress. Angel slunk off the bed, grabbing his hellphone and going into the bathroom._

**_10:06 pm, Daddy: Where are you? You get paid? Come home._ **

****

_Angel sighed, shooting back a quick message to his boss._

**_10:15 pm, Angel: Getting dressed. I’m coming Daddy._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is a HuskerDust fic, yall. Sorry the flashback is taking so long, I'm having fun with this story


	7. Chapter 7

_ He cleaned himself up before leaving the bathroom, grabbing the outfit he had opted to wear this evening from the floor. The skimpy red dress was sleeveless and had numerous slits through the torso, showing much of Angel’s back, waist and hips. Travis was already up, putting on his coat and adjusting his tie. Carefully stepping into the dress, the spider pulled it up and over his shoulders, allowing his four arms to slip through. _

__

_ “Travis, babe. Come zip me?” Angel called, turning his back to the owl with a smile while wiggling his hips. The demon happily obliged. He slid the zipper up before running his hands down Angel’s back and hips, slipping cash into the top of the spider’s boots. Angel giggled. “Yeah yeah toots, don’t you think it’s time to head back to your wife?” He whispered; a sultry tone added to his words. _

__

_ With a shit eating grin still plastered to his face, Angel slipped his fur lined coat over his dress. He pulled the cash from his boot and moved it to his pocket along with his phone before walking to the motel’s door. Angel winked and blew a kiss to the owl before shutting the door behind him, leaving for the studios once more. _

…

_ By the time Angel arrived at the Porn Studios building, it was nearly  _ _ 11:30 pm _ _. His back wounds had begun bothering him once again, and he had taken more pain pills on the walk back to the studios. Entering the lobby, he quickly strode to the elevators, riding them to the top floor. Upon arriving, Angel quietly knocked at the double doors to Val’s office, before turning the knob and slipping into the room. _

__

_ Unlike the night prior, Val wasn’t sitting at the fireplace. Though the flame was still lit, there was no one there as far as Angel could see. _

__

_ “Val? It’s me… Angel. You told me to come see you?” The spider’s nerves were returning. Taking one more glance around the empty office and lounge, he slowly walked towards the bedroom door. Angel didn’t have to walk far before he heard a thud from the other side. The door swung open revealing a disheveled Vox. The TV demon wasn’t wearing his suit jacket, and was focused on attempting to tuck his shirt back in. _

_ “Fuckin cock block,” Vox muttered. Stepping to the side of the doorway he motioned for Angel to come in. Apprehensively, Angel entered the room, slipping past the demon’s broad shoulders. Like the rest of the penthouse suite, the room had numerous windows lining the outermost wall. Valentino stood at the foot of his bed shirtless and lighting a cigarette.  _

_ “Angie, baby~” the moth purred, taking in a drag of his cigarette. Val stepped towards Angel, walking around him in a circle before stopping behind him, placing two hands on the shorter’s shoulders. “How was your day dear...” he hissed into the spider’s ear. “You know, I’ve had a couple complaints about your appearance today...”  _

_ Angel’s eyes shot open, looking over his shoulder to the towering demon behind him. The spider was met with the moth’s menacing smile and glowing eyes. Vox had leaned against the wall, watching the situation unfold silently.  _

_ “V-Val.. whatcha mean? I thought I looked nice today...?” Angel questioned, choking out an awkward laugh. Using his lower arms, the moth snaked his hands into the pockets of Angel’s coat. Finding what he was looking for, Val pulled the small bundle of cash out. “Oh no doubt your outfit looks wonderful on you dear, however… there should be more here, don’t you agree?” _

__

_ Leaning over Angel, Valentino gripped Angel’s shoulders tightly while his lower arms flipped through the cash. Red smoke seeped from the taller demon’s mouth as he spoke, cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips. The moth held Angel in an uncomfortably tight embrace, breathing down his neck. The spider demon was mortified. “D-Daddy, one of the schmucks bailed on m-me… I can’t help that!” Angel whispered up to his boss. “Mmhmm, and what about your other client, Angelcakes?” The sickeningly sweet tone Val was causing Angel to panic. He was focusing hard not to shake, he didn’t want to be seen as weak (or weaker) to the tall demon. While still holding the spider close, Val pulled Angel’s coat from his thin frame, allowing it to fall to the ground between them. _

__

_ “Tha-that fucker? He couldn’t g-get it up. Called me disgustin. Said I looked like d-damaged goods.” Angel couldn’t stop stuttering. He cursed himself internally for it. “Mmm, so because YOU aren’t taking care of yourself, I have to pay for it?” The moth snarled, tightening his grip on Angel’s shoulders, pocketing the cash he had been holding in front of the two. Anger rose in Angel’s chest at his boss’s accusing words. Knocking Valentino’s hands from his shoulders, the spider whipped around, facing his boss. “You’re kiddin me. YOU did that! I’m tore to shreds and I look like a fuckin stick – FOR YOU!” _

__

__

__

_ SMACK _

__

__

__

_ The force of the hit caused Angel to fall to the ground. He flinched, closing his eyes and holding his arms up, awaiting more to follow. He was glad the stuttering had subsided, however so did his brave face. The silence that followed the smack was unsettling. Angel was prepared for Val to keep going, start screaming, hitting, kicking. Why was it so quiet? Angel was sure Val wouldn’t be so kind as to stop after the spider’s outburst. _

_ Angels emotions were building up. His eye and cheek stung terribly. He lowered his hands from protecting his face, and instead held his eye and covered his mouth. Sitting on his knees, he propped himself on his lower set of arms. He wasn’t sure when the tears had started but there they were - pouring down his face. The spider’s hand wasn’t enough to muffle the sobs that followed.  _

_ On the other side of the room the TV demon remained silent, smirking. Valentino, however, was not thrilled. He stood over Angel’s limp figure rubbing the back of his hand. With the position the spider had collapsed in he could see the full extent of the injuries inflicted by himself. He cringed.  _

_ The moth angrily grabbed his discarded shirt from the bed, storming out of the room. Similar to Angel, Vox was surprised their boss hadn’t gone a step further. His smirk had quickly changed to a look of disbelief before sauntering to the mess of a man on the floor. He offered a few words before leaving the room to look for the moth.  _

_ “You had it coming, fuck up.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback is almost over guys. Val has some deep hidden emotions ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay! i had different ways i wanted to take this story and had to figure out what to do! more coming shortly!

Angel took his time leaving Valentino’s penthouse after the argument. He was still utterly surprised the moth hadn’t continued the beating like he normally did. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the moth’s recent clinginess, or if it had something to do with Vox. After the TV demon had left the bedroom, he found Valentino quickly. Angel could hear the two loudly arguing in the main area of the penthouse, followed by loud thuds and shattering glass. Angel was too scared to get up from his place on the floor and sat frozen staring at the carpet.

He sat stunned for what felt like an eternity while rubbing his now swollen eye and mouth. Before long the screaming quieted down to muffled apologies, followed by the sound of the penthouse door opening and closing. The sound of the door clicking shut brought Angel back to the present, and he slowly staggered to his feet. The spider demon grabbed his coat from the floor as he stood, and took a few wobbly steps to the bedroom door, peeking out to make sure both demons had gone.

Angel slipped his coat over his shoulders as he left the bedroom. The penthouse was a wreck, to say the least. Wine glasses that had been thrown at the wall laid shattered over the shag carpeting. It looked as if the top of the bar had been swiped clean – multiple liquor bottles laid shattered on the tiled floor and the carpet. One of the sofas in front of the fireplace had been flipped over and the glass topped coffee table was shattered. The spider didn’t want to stay in the building any longer than needed, and left quickly. He briefly visited his room to change out of the red dress before making his way to the Happy Hotel.

Angel was used to stumbling into the Happy Hotel late at night, and tonight was no exception. To both his luck and dismay, Husk was not at the bar when he stumbled into the lobby at nearly 2 am. While Angel’s heart ached to see the man, he was sure the feline was still mad at him. Angel made his way up the stairs to his suite. Upon opening the door the smell of flowers graced the spider demon. Upon inspection, his room was absolutely spotless. Angel was thankful Niffty still bothered with cleaning his room though he barely used it himself.

A quiet grunting sound had Angel looking to his feet as he kicked the door shut. Fat Nuggets was waddling up to the spider, wearing a thick blue sweater. “Oh, Nugs!” Angel scooped the pig up in his arms, repeatedly kissing his forehead. “I’m glad to see your daddy has been takin such good care of ya.. Where did that sweater come from, huh? Daddy put that on ya? Or did your Aunty Niffty make that?”

Angel continued petting and kissing his pet as he made his way to sit on the edge of his bed. Fat Nuggets wriggled in Angel’s grasp, hopping off his lap to instead nuzzle into the many pillows that covered the bedspread before plopping down. Angel laughed – he forgot Nuggets wasn’t able to sleep in the bed without being lifted, and he felt guilty he hadn’t been here enough to actually spend time with his pet.

Kicking off his boots, Angel began stripping before he made his way to his bathroom to take a shower. Though he had changed clothes quickly at the studios, he did not want to spend any more time in the building than necessary and thus, didn’t shower. After the busy day he had, a hot shower would do wonders to calm his nerves and relax his aching muscles.

…

The morning rolled around too quickly. Angel grunted as his alarm went off. It was still early enough in the morning that the winter sky was still dark. He stood from his bed and stretched; the scratches on his back seared at the movement. Cursing under his breath, he made his way to his vanity to prepare for the day. He scoffed at his reflection in the mirror. His swollen, baggy eyes (and lack of 6 eyes) starred back at him.

‘How much longer can I go on no sleep…’ he wondered, putting different creams and moisturizers on his face. Though exhausted, it didn’t take Angel long to fix his makeup and hair. After straightening the curled mop on his head and wavy chest fluff, he added lots of product, combing and fluffing the hair up until he was happy. He was proud of his makeup skills as well. Though his six smaller eyes were shut and unnoticeable, he had managed to tame and conceal the dark bags under his primary eyes.

Knowing Val would have a specific outfit request for this morning’s early shoot, Angel put on a pair of leggings with shorter slipper-like boots along with a large green knit sweater. The warmth and comfort was something Angel needed, and once the photoshoot was over he planned on returning to the Happy Hotel for a well deserved nap. He dumped some food into Nugget’s bowl and patted the still-sleeping pig before slipping out of his room.

Angel grabbed his coat, pulling it on as he quietly exited the hotel. He sighed as he closed the doors behind him – the lobby was luckily empty again. He slowly made his way to the studios, flipping through different apps on his phone as he made the memorized trip across town. The sky was still darker than normal thanks to the season, and streetlamps were still on. Out the corner of his eye he noticed a neon light across the street. A vending machine.

‘Hmm, well that would definitely help me relax later,’ he thought.

Quickly crossing the street, he reached into his sweater to pull a small handful of crumpled bills from his chest fluff.

‘Hmm, Dust will have me awake fa days. I shouldn’t… M on the otha hand…’

He quickly stuffed his bills into the machine, slamming his fist against the morphine button. A small clunking sound followed, and he pulled the tightly knotted baggie of pills from the dispenser. Stuffing the bag and his remaining bills into his coat pocket, Angel continued his walk to the studios.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Valentino. Nuff said.  
> Abuse, Manipulation, Implied Rape

_About fifteen minutes later and Angel had arrived. Entering the building he paused when he felt his phone vibrate._

**_Wednesday, 7:10 am, Daddy: You’re late for your shoot and you’re not in your room. Where the hell are you?_ **

_“Impatient jackoff,” Angel muttered, continuing his trek through the building._

**_7:11 am, Angel: Sorry, Daddy. I’m walking in the door._ **

****

_Angel made his way directly to the set. He entered the room and was immediately rushed by staff, ushering him to the dressing area to change._

_…_

_Much to Angel’s dismay, not only was Vox present for the filming, but so was Valentino. He could feel eyes burning into him through the whole shoot, and Angel couldn’t wait to leave the studios for the day. The marks on his back were practically on fire, and the numerous bruises on his body ached as well. Vox would have a wonderful time doctoring this video with how damaged Angel looked. Once finished with the shoot, Angel quickly left set for the changing area. He did not want the two overlords to get even a moment to stop him. He threw a robe over himself before grabbing up his clothes and swiftly leaving set to head for his dressing room._

_Upon entering the room the spider demon threw his clothes and phone down on his vanity before quickly stripping himself and walking into the bathroom. The less time he had to spend here, the better. The last thing he wanted was for Valentino or Vox to hunt him down and give him more jobs for the day. Stepping around the edge of the glass partition, Angel walked into the shower, turning on the multiple showerheads in the spacious room. He sighed in relief as the hot water ran over him._

_“You know I know where you’re running off to right, Angelcakes?”_

_Angel’s blood ran cold. His breath hitched as he rubbed water from his eyes, looking over to the entryway of the bathroom. Through the lightly fogged partition Angel could see the silhouette of Valentino leaning against the door frame. Light from the other room poured in around the moth. In Angel’s rush to shower and leave he had forgotten to turn on the bathroom lights._

_“V-val? What?”_

_“I’m not dumb, babe. We both know you’ve been going to the hotel quite a bit. Do you not like staying here with me? Am I that bad?”_

_“No, Daddy. You know I’ll always come back to you.” Angel had been frozen since Val entered the room. The hot mist of the shower continued fogging the partition, and Angel could no longer see the moth. He could hear a shuffling sound coming from the entry though, that sounded like… a coat hitting the floor._

_“That’s right you will. Think of all your daddy does for you. Who buys you everything you want? Who keeps you warm? Who keeps you safe from these pesky exterminations? If I didn’t know better, I would say there’s someone there you’re cozying up to.”_

_Angel could hear the moth drawing closer, his footsteps crossing the bathroom floor until the moth stepped around the shower partition. The faint glow of light from the bedroom illuminated Val’s toned body as he approached the spider demon._

_“Y-you do everything for me, Val. There’s n-no one at the hotel.” Angel’s voice had quieted to a near whisper as Valentino entered the shower. He unconsciously backed into the wall as the moth drew closer, his breath hitching in his throat. He wrapped his four arms around himself, attempting to hide the shudder that ran down his spine. As Valentino drew nearer, the water poured over his body, his antennae going limp against the back of his head._

_“That’s right, babe. I do everything for you. I_ am _your everything. Without me – you’re nothing. A nobody. I made you a star, and I could do the same with countless others. You would do well to remember that.” Pressing himself against the trembling arachnid, the moth wrapped his arms around his thin white body, pulling Angel against him. He firmly grabbed the spider’s chin, yanking his face up and forcing him into a rough kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Angel's dressing room is pretty lavish (unlike what we see in the Addict video). I picture the bathroom as pretty large, about divided in half by a glass partition wall. The large area behind the partition is a massive shower, with different showerheads around the ceiling/walls.
> 
> This is the end of the flashback!


	10. Chapter 10

"NO!!!”

Angel shot up in bed. Images of Valentino from the morning prior ran through his head. Gasping for breath he brought a shaky hand to his face, pushing away his sweaty hair before rubbing his eyes. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Eight tired swollen eyes looked to the balcony. Pale red light filtered through the sheer curtains covering the glass doors, signaling morning had arrived. Breathing deeply, the spider attempted to calm his uneven breaths and shaking form. He shifted slightly before laying himself back down, pulling the thick comforter back up over himself.

“Legs?”

Angel flinched at the voice. The sudden cut in silence and hearing a voice that did not belong to himself caused him to momentarily panic before he put two and two together – realizing whose room he was actually in. Angel rolled over under the blanket, facing Husk. The cat demon was laid on top of the bedspread and slightly propped up by the headboard of the bed. Husk had been mindlessly scrolling through social media when he heard the spider stir. After seeing Angel’s panicked awakening, he grew concerned.

“Shit, babe. Ya nearly gave me a heart attack. I forgot where I was fa second,” Angel mumbled.

“I can tell… Uh, are you okay…?” Husk questioned, setting his phone aside, clasping his claws in his lap.

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry. Just a bad dream,” Angel closed his eyes, pulling himself closer to the cat. After everything Angel had been through the past few days, he could only add their argument to the top of the pile of things he was feeling guilty for. “Husk… I’m so sorry. Fa everything. You deserve so much better than the shit I put ya through.”

“Kid, we’ve both got demons. Don’t apologize. I’m just as guilty as you, if not more.”

Husk ran a claw through Angel’s messy hair. Angel, in response, snuggled closer against the cat. He rested his head against Husk’s chest; loving the warmth and comfort the man brought him.

“Husk?”

“Hmm?”

“You gonna elaborate on what ya said last night?” Husk could feel the spider’s smile, and looking down his chest confirmed the shit eating grin plastered across Angel’s face.

“Hell no.” Husk whispered, smirking as he stared into Angel’s mismatched eyes. Husk shifted his body weight, causing Angel to lift himself off of the cat and rolling onto his back. The cat demon pulled the comforter from Angel, throwing it from the bed and onto the floor. Rolling himself over, he positioned himself between Angel’s legs. His wings stretched wide, lightly flapping to settle his feathers before allowing the appendages to droop, cocooning the two under the dome. Angel's smile softened as Husk lowered his face, the glow of their pink and gold eyes bouncing off each other’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Angel… I don’t like seeing you this way. Call me a jealous piece of shit if you want.” Husk wrapped his clawed hand around Angel’s waist for emphasis. “Your eyes have been sunken for days, and I can’t remember the last time I saw a spider with only two eyes.” Angel chuckled under his breath. After not speaking to Husk for days, the last thing he wanted to talk about now was his body. He looked away, ashamed, wishing away the tears that welled in his eyes. Husk pulled his hand from the arachnid’s waist, using his claw to pull Angel’s face towards him again. Husk cupped the spiders cheek as he continued. “Angel you’ve lost so much weight for that greedy fuck. You look like you’ve been hit by a train.” Husk wiped away the tears that had begun to spill. “I know I’m a dick. I’m just worried.”

The cat’s tone had hushed. He worriedly looked over Angel’s face as the arachnid refused to make eye contact. Husk continued to cup Angels cheek, not allowing the spider to turn his face away from him. Angels eyes, however, were not focused on the winged cat looming over him. His eyes were focused on the playing card symbols repeating across Husk’s wings. His chest heaved, trying to keep his sobs suppressed.

Husk pulled his wings back upwards, tucking them flat against his back before rolling over onto the bed. Once settled on his side he grabbed Angel’s shoulders, rolling him against his chest. Angel allowed the cat to pull him over and upon hitting his lover’s soft chest the sobs broke free. Husk held Angel firmly, softly running his hand over his lover’s back. He felt overwhelmingly guilty that he was the reason his boyfriend was crying. He hadn’t meant to upset him. He simply wanted Angel to know how much he cared for him. Husk wanted to protect Angel – take him away from Valentino. However, any time Husk mentioned Angel quitting work he was brushed off.

Angel refused to tell Husk why he wouldn’t quit. However, Husk figured it had something to do with the contract the spider had with Valentino. Once again, Husk’s argument with Angel rang through his head.

“ _When boss man calls, I have to come runnin.”_

_“What Val wants; he gets.”_

“Tch.” Husk scoffed, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Angel, who had begun calming down slowly looked up to the cat. Guilt grew in Husk’s chest when he looked down to Angel, seeing his already swollen eyes now bloodshot, his face damp with tears. “What?” Angel asked, his body rattling. His voice was croaky and full of hiccups. He sniffled, attempting to calm down as he looked intently at Husk.

“Nothing… Fuck… Actually, Angel? Can I ask you something?”

“A-anything, babe. What’s wrong?” Angel was nervous. The tone in the cat’s voice put him on edge.

“Tell me about your contract with Valentino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be emotional. Comment your opinion on how you think it should be wrote out! As a flashback between Angel and Valentino - or simply Angel explaining the details to Husk?


	11. Chapter 11

At this point, to say he was on edge would be an understatement. Angel rolled away from Husk’s chest, facing the wall. He had never spoken the details of his contract with Valentino to anyone. Not only was it no one’s business what he did with overlords – he was unbelievably embarrassed with the details of his contract to the pimp. Husk didn’t need the details of how naïve Angel was all those years ago when he sealed the deal.

“Legs?” The cat whispered.

The spider wasn’t sure how to respond to the feline. ‘ _Sorry babe, I’m a seventy-something year old mook who can’t escape his ex? HAH!’_

Angel held himself with his four arms. He attempted to take a deep breath, still formulating exactly what he would say to Husk. After he had turned to face the wall, Husk had done the same, pressing himself to the arachnid’s back. He watched as Angel’s eyes scan the wall. A sigh slipped from the spider before he spoke.

“Husk… I can’t.”

The air was tense and though Husk was even _more_ curious about the spider’s contract with the moth now, he was not willing to push the subject if it meant upsetting his lover. Husk groaned, not sure what he could say to the man. He wrapped his paws around Angel’s waist and settled on simply laying back down with the man.

They laid in the silence for minutes before a timid pink hand peeled Husk’s claws away from his abdomen.

“Husk… maybe you should leave.” The broken sound of Angel’s voice, in addition to what he had said caused the cat to lean up from his reclined position on the bed.

“The fuck?” Husk blinked, looking down to Angel’s face. He was fixated on the wall, eyes dull and emotionless as he spoke.

“Husky you deserve more than I can offer. You deserve better than this. I can’t--”

“Angel what the actual fuck?”

“I can’t, Husky. I can’t. I’m sorry, I can’t.” Each repetition of the words caused the spider’s breathing to quicken. Before he knew it, the dam had broken. Tears rolled down the arachnid’s cheeks once again as he attempted to control his hyperventilating.

“Ok, breathe kid. I’m not fuckin’ leavin’. Look at me, Angel,” Husk growled when Angel didn’t budge. “Legs, look at me. We don’t have to talk about it. Ok?” Husk once again placed his hands on the spider’s waist, holding him tightly. Angel continued to stare at the wall, but Husk wasn’t going to push the subject and risk upsetting the spider more than he already was.

Though Angel refused to look at him, dainty pink claws reached back, pulling the cat’s arms forward. Content once he was wrapped tightly in the cat’s embrace, Angel’s breathing began to steady. Eventually, his breathing slowed enough that Husk was sure the man had fallen back asleep.

The questions that had been plaguing the feline’s brain for days continued running through his head. How bad was the contract – and Valentino – that this was the type of reaction the spider would have to being asked about it? To not only panic but to go as far as to want Husk to leave? He knew contracts weren’t fun. Hell, he had a contract with the Radio Demon of all people. It would seem his contract with the deer was much different than whatever Angel had with Valentino. Though Alastor was annoying, demanding and selfish – he didn’t abuse those contracted to him. At least not if it wasn’t warranted. As horrifying as the man could be, Husk had never had to see the true extent of his powers.

“He used me.”

Husk’s ears twitched. He had nearly fallen back asleep when the soft words broke the silence. Husk was ripped from his thoughts and forced awake once again. The words were a whisper, and so soft that the cat had to wonder if he was just going insane.

“I didn’t mean shit to him. I was just a toy for him to use as he pleased… and I still am.”

Angel sighed deeply, scooting backwards. Forcing himself further into the tight hold of the feline, Angel closed his eyes before he continued.

“I met him in 1979. He had just got here only a couple years prior. We met on a mission while I was working for my pops. Val was a nobody. Just another sinna doin’ bad shit. He was my hit. I should’ve taken him out… but I couldn’t… and things were good with him… God things were so fun.” Angel chuckled sadly under his breath. “That asshole was so generous and just nice in general.”

Husk stayed silent, allowing his lover to speak. He nodded into Angel’s hair, prompting him to continue.

“Babe, I was so close to bein’ an Overlord, you have no idea. The fucked up shit the Don had me doin’ – and my own business? I was a killin’ monster. Took so many fuckin’ souls.” Angel chuckled lowly, his voice returning to a whisper again. “Kinda funny seein’ me like this, huh. Bet ya can’t even picture me as some big baddy. You hadn’t even kicked the bucket yet, old man.”

Husk laughed; a deep vibration rattled through his chest. Angel shivered and sighed.

“Well, anyways. My pops disowned me – again – for not completin’ the hit. Screw ‘em, though. I was just as strong on my own. I was with Val solo fa more than a decade. It wasn’t until that jackass TV came ‘round that Val changed.” Angel growled. “Vox was already so powerful. But the greedy fuck wanted more. He and Val killed the poor saps trying to sell shitty porn around the pentagram. They started the studios in its place.

“I knew the fucks were sleepin’ together behind my back, too. I got soft. I should’ve killed them both.” Angel growled again, grabbing at his hair. “That fuckin’ moth asked me to be the star fa the studios. Someone to film and shoot and capitalize on. He told me how pretty I was, that it would be a waste not to. I said fuck no – I ain’t no whore.”

Husk’s ears twitched as he suppressed a growl. He assumed Angel enjoyed his job and had willingly started his employment under the moth. This information completely threw that notion out the window.

“Caught him filming us a couple times. Come to find out he was selling the shit. People would gawk and whisper when I was out in public an’ I had no idea. Wasn’t until some dick on the street said somethin’ to me about a video – and I snapped. Should’ve killed Val then too. I couldn’t bring myself to do it though. Just told him to keep me out of the porn shit… so the fucker says he’ll make it up to me, and he’s sorry, blah, blah, blah… So many times he screwed me over and I should’ve just killed him. I was too naïve. Just wanted someone to love me.” Angel released the tight hold on his hair before running his hands down his face.

“… And I fucked up, Husky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took so long to write. I was procrastinating for the longest time, and then wrote it out and made Husk out to be a total asshole and had to delete and start over. The details of this contract are gonna get *juicy* though!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No CW /TW this chapter, just Valentino being Valentino.

_Soft clacking of heels accompanied the sound of crunching leaves as two demons made their way across town. The sun had long since set and streetlamps lit the area. The two held each other’s hands as they went. It was quiet on this side of the pentagram. The sound of their heels clacking and coats blowing in the wind was the only noise around them._

_“Thank you for dinner, babe. It’s been so long since we’ve had fun like this.”_

_The taller of the two chuckled. His pale purple skin glowed under the light of a nearby streetlamp. He squeezed the other man’s hand before lifting it and placing a delicate kiss on his knuckles._

_“Sorry the movie sucked, baby.” he replied._

_Anthony sighed, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. Though he was shorter than the purple demon, he only lacked in height by a few inches. He brushed his fluffy grey bangs from his face as they continue walking._

_“Meh, I still had fun. Where you wanna go now?”_

_“Well, I was thinking we could just walk for a bit? I kinda got something else planned.”_

_“Jeez, Val. Ya bein so romantic I feel like ya getting ready to kill me or somethin’.” He joked, running a hand through his hair. ‘Always a possibility,’ Anthony thought. He smoothed his peacoat and pinstripe suit, briefly adjusting the black vest and neatly tucked black tie. Grey fur spilled over the vest, and the top of a mauve colored skull peeked from behind the black tie._

_The two continued walking hand in hand. He wasn’t sure where Val had planned on taking him. The whole evening had been a surprise to the spider and after not leaving the couple’s apartment above the newly built studios in so long, he was thrilled. Honestly, he was thrilled to spend any time with the man._

_Anthony felt Valentino spent more time with Vox than with him as of late. While he was glad his lover’s new business was doing well, he couldn’t help the nauseous sensation that overtook him when the studios were brought up. Not to mention the fact that Valentino had become more possessive over Anthony lately, thus keeping him inside the building most of the time._

_The duo crossed town, reveling in the look of fear on other sinner’s faces as they passed. Demons cleared the way for them, going so far as to run down alleys to get away from the couple. No one dared to mess with the powerful men (holding hands or not)._

_Anthony had thought they were walking back towards the studios building and their apartment, but at the last second Val tugged him down another street and towards a nearby park. The area was densely filled with trees. They walked the winding dirt paths of the park until they came to a small clearing. There were no lamps here, and the only light in the area was the small amount shining down from Heaven above. Large rose bushes surrounded the area they stood in._

_Upon entering the clearing, Valentino stopped walking. Without letting go of Anthony’s hands he turned, facing the spider. A small smirk crossed his face before he reached into his pocket, searching for something. Anthony cocked an eyebrow at the moth, struggling to see what the other was doing in the dim lighting. ‘Is he really gonna try and kill me? Pfft,’ Anthony suppressed the smirk and chuckle, forcing a smile to his face._

_“Babycakes,” Val started, releasing his hold on Anthony’s hands before backing up a few paces. He knelt to one knee before pulling his hand from his pocket – clutching a small black box. A wide grin crossed his face before he continued._

_“Anthony. You’ve made me so happy these last eleven years,” a soft smile crossed Valentino’s face._

_Anthony was sure he was hallucinating. Was it the PCP? Had he overdone it? Was he going to OD again? Surely this wasn’t happening right now._

_“I don’t ever want it to end. I know we don’t always see eye to eye, and we bicker like a couple of old fucks.”_

_“We are old fucks, dear,” Anthony snorted._

_Val’s soft smile widened, looking up to the spider demon. “I want to give you everything you’ve ever wanted. I want to give you all the parties, gifts, attention you deserve. Even if you’re mad at me, even if you tell me no, I swear I will always be there to hold you._

_“I want to keep you forever. I promise no angel will ever lay their hand on you at my side. I’ll protect you for eternity, Anthony.” Val smiled warmly at Anthony before looking down at the box in his hand. He popped the lid open, revealing a black choker necklace, complete with a large, pink, heart shaped diamond in the center. “So what do you say, babe? You wanna make a deal?” Val laughed awkwardly, looking back up to the spider._

_Anthony gasped. Tears pooled in his eyes. He reflexively covered his mouth with his hands, attempting to stifle a sob. This topped off the surprises Anthony had been receiving through the night. He never would have assumed Val would propose to him – ever. Lately they had been bickering more and more. Whether it was the studios, Vox, or Val’s possessive tendencies and insisting Anthony stay inside the studios more and more – there was always something negative weighing down on the two._

_Anthony had never been proposed to. He died before he had met anyone special (not that they could’ve married legally) and here in Hell he hadn’t been in any relationships before meeting Val more than a decade ago. As ecstatic as he was, it almost felt wrong. This was Hell. He wasn’t supposed to be happy, right?_

_The spider tilted his head back, wishing the tears welling in his eyes would recede. He sniffled, staring at their surroundings. The dense forest surrounded them, and the glow from Heaven flickered through the leaves of the tall trees. It was eerily quiet. It felt... Wrong._

_Anthony looked back down to Val. Something wasn’t right. They were at each other’s throats too much. This park. The studios. Everything in Anthony’s head told him to scream no. To summon his 1911 and tell Val he knew he was full of shit._

_He blinked. Shit, how long had he been standing here. How much time had passed? Val was waiting for an answer, looking up at Anthony with the same soft smile on his lips. Anthony took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to decline; to simply walk away from this – whatever this situation was._

_His heart betrayed him._

_“Yes.”_

_The tears he had been praying to recede spilled over his cheeks. Valentino had barely stood from where he had been kneeling when Anthony leapt onto him, wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck and kissing him. The moth smirked into the kiss, deepening it as his arms wrapped around the spider._

_The kiss was passionate and warm. Anthony clung to Valentino’s coat lapels, pulling the man as close to him as possible. He didn’t want this moment to ever end. Though he was nervous, words couldn’t explain how happy he felt, and maybe – just maybe – he would get his happily ever after._

_Reluctantly, Anthony pulled away from the kiss needing to breathe. Val released his hold on the man, stepping back so the spider could see the necklace still nestled in its velvet box. He wiped his eyes with his hands, sniffling as he watched his lover. Val worked his fingers under the smooth material of the band, gently handling the dangling diamond as he worked to release the necklace from the pillow’s hold._

_Once the jewelry was free from the box he moved the black case to his lower hands, ushering Anthony to turn around. Anthony blinked rapidly, attempting to clear his eyes yet again. He laughed weakly, palming his eyes before turning his back to the moth._

_He could feel Valentino step closer. The man’s lower arms rubbed down Anthony’s waist as he kissed his neck. He slipped his hands around the spider, gripping both ends of the necklace. In the smallest moment Anthony could see both their names on the inside of the necklace’s band, as well as other verbiage._

_‘I’ll have to look at that later. Prolly a cute phrase or somethin,’ Anthony thought. He was smiling like crazy, still not sure how he was lucky enough to be in this situation with the man he had spent the last eleven years of his life with. Things would get better, surely. If Valentino had put this much thought into their evening, he must have been planning this for a while. This must be what true love looks like._

_He was wrong._

_The necklace pulled taut to Anthony’s neck, and after a bit of fidgeting he heard the click of the clasp locking into place. He spun around to face the moth, getting ready to pull the man into another kiss. His smile dropped immediately, however, at the expression on Valentino’s face._

**“He laughed.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep you forever.
> 
> I will always be there to hold you (back).
> 
> You wanna make a deal?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter! Between work, schoolwork and life in general I haven't been able to write much! I didn't revise this chapter much so I hope it's not a complete train wreck.

“He _laughed_ , Husky. The second the damn thing was on I knew it was a trap. It was his contract. Magic was flyin everywhere, and he just stood there _laughing._ ” Angel shuddered at the memory. At the mention of Valentino’s magic being used, Husk thought of Alastor’s green colored magic and how it manifested, swirling around the person bound in the deal.

“After that everythin’ went ta shit. I rarely left the studios. Not that I could if I wanted to. It wasn’t up until maybe a decade ago that Val decided I could go places he didn’t have eyes in.” Angel cleared his throat. He and Husk were still in bed, though they had changed positions a couple times through Angel’s explanation of his contract with the moth pimp.

Now, Angel sat at the end of his bed, hunched over and cradling an ash tray in his lower hands as he puffed on a cigarette. Husk was leant against the headboard, silent. He didn’t interrupt Angel for fear he would pause in the middle of his explanation. As seconds rolled by and Angel remained silent, he knew the spider was finished talking.

“So then… The choker you always wear…?”

“Yeah.”

Husk crawled to the end of the bed, looking over the necklace.

“You said there was a diamond?”

“Yeah, he took it.” He squinted, dropping his cigarette butt into the dish before placing it on the ground.

Husk’s long eyebrows were cocked, confused as to why the moth would take the gem from the necklace. Angel rolled his eyes, laughing softly.

“It’s the key, Husk. The necklace comes off and the contract is broken. Only know it cuz he’s done it to a few others.” Angel waived his hands around for emphasis before letting out a deep sigh. He was still slightly embarrassed that he had told Husk so much. A change of conversation – and scenery – was needed. “Oh well, it is what it is. I’m just glad I’m not spending another decade locked inside the studios.”

Angel stood from Husk’s bed, stretching. He groaned as multiple pops sounded from his joints. He slipped his leggings on as well as one of the cat’s hoodies before walking to the door. “Ya wanna go get some coffee or somethin? I know it aint exactly breakfast time, but…” he shrugged.

“Yeah, Legs.” A small smile crossed Husk’s face as he stood and walked up to the arachnid. He reached up, grabbing Angel’s shoulder and pulling him down into a kiss. “Thank you.”

Angel snorted into the kiss before leaning back up. “Thanks for lettin’ me rant, Husky. I guess it wasn’t completely awful. Maybe.”

…

The two made their way to the hotel’s elevator, descending to the hotel’s main floor. It was nearly noon and the lobby was bustling with demons. Though the majority of the hotel’s occupants preferred to coop themselves in their rooms (whether it was because they were having withdrawals, didn’t want to deal with Charlie’s overbearing personality, or too scared to be anywhere near Alastor) many demons were currently sat in front of the lobby’s grand fireplace, chatting amongst each other.

Husk winced, with this many demons downstairs for once, Charlie was surely going to rip him a new one for not being at the bar. Angel took in their surroundings with a confused brow quirked. He grabbed Husk’s paw and drug him down a corridor towards the kitchen’s double doors. Luckily for them, the kitchen was empty. Breakfast has been served much earlier and for the moment Niffty was nowhere to be seen.

Maneuvering around the large island in the middle of the commercial style kitchen, Angel dropped Husk’s hand to grab two mugs from a large wire rack before making his way to the coffee maker. The machine was like a beacon of light in the middle of the large room. Everything was silver and overly shined. The massive, neon pink coffee maker Angel insisted Charlie order when he first arrived at the hotel contrasted against all the polished appliances. Luckily the breakfast rush hadn’t depleted the pot, and there was enough for the two men to fill their cups.

After filling his cup with enough sugar and creamer to send a diabetic into shock, Angel hopped up onto the kitchen island. Husk leant against the counter, sipping his drink. The silence between them was peaceful, though Husk could tell his lover wasn’t completely comfortable currently. Was it the conversation they had? Was it the fact the spider’s lower arms were wrapped inside Husk’s hoodie while gaping slots meant for the cat’s wings chilled Angel’s skin? He seemed out of it, staring at the floor as he sipped his overly sugary drink.

“We could kill him, you know.” Husk muttered. Angel’s head jerked back. His eyebrows shot up as he looked over the feline in confusion.

‘Did he really just say that? Is he nuts?’ Angel thought.

“We could take him on, Angel.”


End file.
